


Because It Was Easy

by teprometo



Series: The Walls Will Crumble [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-09
Updated: 2008-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I killed him because it was easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because It Was Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of my first ever completed fic, written for [hp_darkfest](http://hp-darkfest.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal.
> 
> This is either the addendum of [The Walls Will Crumble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/359985) or a standalone. However you want to take it.

I killed him because it was easy. There was nothing stopping me. He saw me on the grounds and looked the other way. He probably could have gotten me. But he didn’t. Malfoy let me live and I didn’t return the favour.

It didn’t occur to me in the moment he fell that he would never stretch for me again. Never cry out. It occurs to me now.

And, you know, it really doesn’t affect me. Already the harsh jutting of bones and the bitter sweetness of his thoughts are disappearing. I don’t remember the colour of his eyes or the timbre of his voice. Blond hair and a surname are all that remain, and even they are fading.

There is nothing left of Hogwarts now. The stone fell piece by piece. Countless people were crushed inside. Every painting burned to pieces, the characters depicted screaming in agony. The ghosts displaced were forced to let go of this world and finally depart. Memories destroyed and lost.

I can’t even recall what it looked like now. I left this world a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> **Rather comment on LiveJournal? Join the conversation[here](http://teprometo.livejournal.com/6229.html#comments).**


End file.
